Everything Changes
by Dragon-Of-Sound
Summary: Radiation wreaks havoc on the world, changing its inhabitants, mostly for the worse. The few sole survivors learn to live, but when the creatures get smarter and people go missing, they find out that everything is just beginning. Mature stuffs later!
1. Prologue

**Hai! It's Dragon-Of-Sound!**

**Okay, so this is my first story on fanfiction. But it isn't my first story ever. I do write a lot in my stories, so I will be updating, but since I'm a full time student and a part time babysitter, I don't know how much I'll be updating. So be patient with me? Anyways, I know it won't be the best, but hey, I really only write to my standards. So yeah. I am open to any advice that isn't rude or mean or demeaning in any way. So yeah. **

**A little background on this... The idea for the radiated world came from a game called Fallout 3. Some of the creatures are kind of the same, like the Ghouls and the Muties. I call them Mutants in my story, but they're really called Super Mutants in the game. Anyways, there you go. The Survivors will be facing hardship, separation, and much more as new people and creatures begin to appear. Have fun reading, and please please PLEASE be nice to me. I'm new to this. So have fun reading, and I hope you enjoy! Bai Bai for nao! :)  
**

_**Everything Changes**_

** The days were long, bright and happy during the spring and the summer. The winter was cold, but everyone was used to it. The fall, well, it was just another season. Then everything changed. **

** Radiation. Large amounts of radiation began appearing, in, around, and everywhere in the cities. People began slowly becoming infected by the radiation, and their mind slowly became insane. **

** Many people couldn't survive the changes, as, not only their minds, but their bodies began to deteriorate with each passing day. Few were immune to the poisoning. And those who were immune to the radiation but not well equipped were killed off by the people who managed to survive the changes. Those creatures were called Ghouls. **

** Ghouls, though they had once been human, had no minds. They were essentially animals, killing and feeling no regret, no emotion at all. They did not feel, they did not think.**

** Next came the Mutants. These, too, had once been human. The radiation affected them so differently and so severely, that they even turned on their own kind most of the time. They became cannibals. **

** However, though they were essentially cannibals, they often traveled in groups of two or more, as long as they could get along. **

** The most secretive of the creatures, though, were the Dark Ones. They would wait in silence until you passed by, then they would attack. It would happen so quickly that all you would see was a flash of black, then a splatter of crimson red blood as you fell to the ground. You would be dead in less than a minute afterwards.**

** The largest, and the last of the creatures you would want to see when you were unarmed and alone are the Leviathons. These serpent-like creatures lived on land and in the water, and had claws that could cut cleanly through a foot thick tree trunk with complete ease. But they hate caves. Any dark place repelled the creatures. They hate dark, enclosed spaces.**

** There are only four known species of mutant creatures. But the Survivors began to hear new noises. And new noises meant new monsters. **

** Now, the people who were lucky enough to be immune to the effects of the radiation and smart enough to survive in a world of mutant creatures eventually found each other and, in a way, became a family. These people were called the Survivors. They had been living in the same area for at least three months when even more things began to change. **

** Though they didn't all come from the same places, there were couples in the group. In fact, there wasn't anyone who was alone. **

** The two oldest survivors, though they were three years apart, loved each other. They had known each other for two years before the radiation began to change people. These two were Sapphire Street and ****Heo Drudemore. ****These two knew they were soul mates, and never wanted to leave each other, no matter what.**

** The next couple was Remington Turner and Kenzie White. The new couple had found Sapphire while she was out setting a trap for any small animals that might have survived the creatures roaming around with them. Remington was tall, strong, had brown hair and brown eyes, and was very protective of the hazel-eyed brunette Kenzie. **

** Next came Haylee Pritchett and Justin Craig. They were a quiet couple, but everyone could tell that there was love. You could see it in their eyes.**

** Next, there were two couples that found the group. Kenzie and Remington were the most startled, because the couples had found them in the middle of the night. **

**These two couples were Nikkie Starks and Nathan Johnson, and Sam Wellington and Jose Gonzalez. They were already, in a way, a small family. **

** The most recent couple, and the quietest by far, were Sorinella Gray and Seth Gates. Oddly enough, they both had bright green spiky hair. They matched. Most of the time, they stayed quiet, but when they first joined the group, they said that they had been separated from another group by a collapse in one of the very few safe tunnels. **

** The couples learned to protect their 'family', and lived peacefully. Except for the random mutated creature attacks.**

_**Rate And Review Please! :) **_


	2. Bad News

**_Okay, so I've got the next chapter up and written, and decided to post it, even though I don't think anyone has even read the first chapter. But for everyone that did, thanks a lot! And please review! I hope you enjoy the story, and keep reading! Let me know if there is anything I need to change, like punctuation or misspellings. Thanks a lot! :)_**

_**Everything Changes**_

** "Wakey, wakey babe! It's time to get up. Come on." Heo said, shaking Sapphire's shoulder. She groaned, pushed him away and rolled over, her eyes still closed. "Babe, seriously. It's time to get up." He pulled the covers off their bed and grabbed her by the ankles, then dragged her off the bed.**

** "Ugh, I'm up! I'm up! Let go of my ankles!" she scowled at him, making him smile. She ran a hand through her tousled, dark hair. "What time is it?" **

** "Almost noon."**

** "Agh! Why did you let me sleep in so late? I was supposed to get breakfast going!" She scrambled around the room, trying to find an outfit to wear. **

** "Well, I figured that, since you, Sorinella and I were up late fighting those Ghouls, you deserved to sleep in. You shouldn't have to worry about it so much." He walked over to her and hugged her, making her stop her scrambling. **

** "Awh, thanks. I just… I feel like a mother to the group." **

** "I know. But sometimes you need to just let some of the responsibilities that you have go. Let someone else take them for once." **

** "You know me. That's just hard." Sapphire leaned against Heo. He chuckled softly. **

** "I bet his thing is hard too!" Remington laughed, standing in the doorway. Sapphire and Heo jumped away from each other, startled. **

** "Remington! Get out!" Heo snapped, even though he was laughing. **

** Sapphire, however, was a different story. She fainted, falling to the ground with a soft thud. Heo sighed, and Remington couldn't stop laughing. **

** "Dude, what the hell? You know she gets scared easily! And when she gets too scared too quick, she passes out!" He walked to Sapphire's side and knelt next to her. **

** "Hey, it ain't my fault! She is how she is!" Remington shot back defensively.**

** "What do you want anyways, Rem?" He pulled Sapphire into his lap and made sure she was alright.**

** "Kenzie and Sorinella have come back, but Seth and Nathan haven't. The girls said they split up to search the houses, and never saw them again. They've been gone for over an hour."**

** "What? They shouldn't have split up in the first place!" Heo exclaimed, looking at Remington in alarm.**

** "They know that, and said that it was the other twos' fault! They didn't want to, but the guys just left!" Remington ran a hand through his normally spiky hair, messing it up, a worried look on his face.**

** Sapphire stirred, groaning softly. Her blue eyes opened slowly, and she looked up at Heo. Letting her sit up slowly, he stroked her cheek. **

** "Are you okay now, sweetie?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Instantly, Sapphire picked up on it, and her eyes widened. **

** "Uhm… nothing, babe. Nothing happened." Heo lied, trying to make her calm again. She just shook her head. **

** "No, something did happen. What is it?" She stared at the guys, her eyes nervous. "I know when youre lying! What happened?" She was getting more and more nervous as the time passed. Heo sighed.**

** "While looking for some type of animal or food to pick up or hunt, Sorinella and Kenzie ended up splitting up with Nathan and Seth, and the guys aren't back yet. They've been gone for over an hour, and we have no idea where they are."**

** Sapphire gasped. Everyone knew that Seth was like a little brother to her. And Nathan had become a really good friend of hers.**

** "No… You can't be serious…" Tears formed in her crystal blue eyes. Heo pulled her into his arms, and she buried her head into his warm chest, tears making his shirt wet. **

** "We'll find them, babe. We will find them. They're our family." He whispered, pressing his cheek against her soft, dark hair. **

** "Seth, where are you? Seth? Seth!" Nathan shouted, feeling around in the dark. **

** "Nathan? Is that you?" A soft voice called back, seeming far away. "Where are you?" **

** "I don't know… Somewhere in the dark!" **

** "Same here! What happened?" **

** "I have no idea! All I remember is—" A hiss interrupted him. **

** "Oh god, what is—!" Seth's voice was cut off. **

**_There! The second chapter is up, and is ready to be read! Please read and review, because that's what a good story and a good author need! People who read and review their work! :P Thank you for reading and i beg you, please please PLEASE review? :) Bai Bai for now!_**


End file.
